


The Leckwith Woods File

by alba17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Backstory: Jack Harkness, Gen, Past Torchwood, alien torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what you'll find in the archives. Ianto finds something that sheds light on Jack's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leckwith Woods File

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt - I don't remember what it was exactly.

Ianto grimaced when he saw the photographs in the Leckwith Woods file, their edges worn and crackling with age. You never knew what would turn up in the archives. Ianto wondered exactly why the photographs had been taken and by who. 

The grainy black and white didn't dull the horror of the scene. Jack's looming silhouette was unmistakable, his head in his hand, hair in disarray. The alien in the chair was strapped down, its mouth slack, liquid dribbling down its reptilian chin. Its strange features were clearly delineated by a harsh spotlight; a tray of sharp implements lay nearby. Ianto didn't recognise the alien tech discarded on the floor, but it looked like it could be put to nefarious use. 

As he flipped through the file, Ianto could see this was just one of a series of photographs documenting Jack's 'interrogation' of the alien, each one worse than the last. By the end, he felt sick.

Ianto closed the file with a heavy sigh, swallowing down his bile. Maybe he really didn't want to know Jack any better, after all. Damn the man, he never failed to throw Ianto off-balance. The date on the file was wrong anyway, he noticed. Jack said he wanted 1963, not 1957. He returned it to the file cabinet, carefully placing it in the proper order. After a few minutes, he found 'Leckwith Woods – 1963' misfiled in the middle of 'Llandaff – 1913 invasion.' 

"Has Torchwood ever hired an archivist who actually knows the alphabet?" Ianto said when he handed Jack the file.

"Not 'til now," Jack said. "Took you awhile down there." 

"As I mentioned, proper filing seems not to have been a priority in the past."

Jack gave him a long look. "Find anything interesting?"

Ianto suddenly felt hot. "Not particularly. The usual."

"Ah." Jack held his gaze for a moment before turning to the file. "Well. UNIT's waiting for the report on this."

"Yes, sir. If you need anything else, I'll be in the tourist office."

_Fucking Jack and his secrets,_ Ianto thought as he tramped down the stairs. He wouldn't put it past Jack to have put that file in the wrong place on purpose, knowing Ianto would find the 1957 file.


End file.
